Sueños de Medianoche
by Yolangelita
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". Kagome llevaba casada dos años con Sesshomaru Taisho, su matrimonio había sido solo por una cosa o en este caso una persona Zeth Higurashi. Pero hay algo más que los une, la pasión. Descubre que pasa con ellos dos en este Two Shot - Sueños de Medianoche .
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el**_ __ _ **amor".**_

 _La pelinegra se estiró en su cama hasta que tocó a alguien junto a ella.  
Sobresaltada abrió los ojos encontrándose con una cara demasiado familiar para su gusto.  
Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente para después sonreírle cosa que no hacía muy seguido.  
_ _—_ _¿Has conseguido dormir bien Gatáki mou_ _1_ _?  
Él acercó su mano a la cara de Kagome pero ella fue más rápida y se movió lo que causó que él la mirara molesto por su rechazo.  
Kagome se encontraba agitada y muy confundida.  
Anoche la había pasado tan bien junto a él pero verlo a la mañana siguiente en su cama desnudos y mirándola la intimidaba aunque ya la hubiese visto desnuda la noche pasada.  
Kagome no era una mujer de mucha belleza ante sus ojos, como casi todas las latinas era bajita, no más de 1,60 cm su piel era morena clara a su parecer tenía unas caderas muy anchas, era delgada pero no lo suficiente como para parecerse a alguna de las mujeres con las que Sesshomaru se relacionaba.  
_ _—_ _¿Qué sucede Kagome? –preguntó enojado y confundido.  
Ella no se había esperado que Sesshomaru despertara a su lado, era catalogado siempre por ser hombre de una sola noche.  
Cuando había tenido sexo con él sabía lo que se esperaba con Sesshomaru Taisho pero ella no quería que él perteneciera a una de esas cosas que la gente dejaba de intentar sólo por miedo.  
Pese a que ambos no soportaban estar juntos por que iniciaban discusiones sin sentido la atracción sexual entre ellos era demasiada.  
Tomándola por sorpresa Sesshomaru la atrajo hasta su torso desnudo entonces la besó como si no quisiera dejarla ir más nunca.  
Kagome le respondió minutos después halando el cabello plateado de él hacia atrás lo que hizo que Sesshomaru se apartara de su boca.  
Kagome aprovechó para atacar su cuello con besos y lamidas provocadoras que hicieron gemir al hombre.  
Sesshomaru la tomó por las caderas rozando ambas entre piernas, a la vez los dos gimieron.  
Sin más Sesshomaru recostó a Kagome bajo de él y la penetró.  
Estaban muy excitados, Kagome rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos dando pequeños rasguños y enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Sesshomaru dándole más acceso para ser penetrada.  
_— ¡Kagome el mocoso! –Chilló Sango-.  
Fue allí donde se despertó.  
Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de su estúpido sueño.  
Cuando fue a tomar a Zeth, Stefanía ya lo tenía en sus brazos y le sonrió.  
—Ve a bañarte, yo me ocupo.  
Kagome asintió distraída no sin antes darle un beso en la pequeña cabecita de el bebé.  
Fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y se vistió para ir al trabajo aún así no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru.  
Desde que lo había conocido tenía ese tipo de sueños con él salvo que este sueño si había pasado en realidad.  
Pocos meses antes de casarse con él.  
Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a comer, por suerte su vecina Maritza estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y todas sus pruebas eran donadas automáticamente a la casa 612, tanto Sango, Stefanía y ella no eran muy buenas para la cocina y Kagome sólo sabía hacer postres.  
En la mesa se encontraba la revista que Sango había dejado allí.  
Kagome la tomó para ojearla pero hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo.

Kagome Higurashi se encontraba tratando de no enfadarse con lo que estaba ante sus ojos.  
Por lo general era normal leer en las revistas su nombre escrito con desdén.  
Pero lo que no se esperaba era que se burlaran de ella de esa manera.  
Releyó otra vez el título de la nota tratando de no perder los estribos y demandar al redactor: _"¿Kagome Higurashi creerá en toda la fantasía que escribe en sus novelas románticas?"  
_ Más abajo de la nota en letras más pequeñas y menos llamativas relataban otra de las infidelidades de Sesshomaru Taisho pero aquello no era lo que la hacía enfadar.  
Hacía mucho tiempo le había dejado de importar lo que Sesshomaru hiciera con su vida.

Lo que la dejaba perpleja y furiosa era que siempre terminaba siendo la burlar de todos, la tonta a la que le eran infiel frente a sus narices.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó, ya estaba más calmada.

Lo dejaría pasar como siempre hacía, le daba igual mientras que Zeth estuviese con ella.

Sorbió de la taza de café que sostenía en su mano y finalmente dejó la revista que Sango había dejado en el mueble.

 _Hubiese sido mejor no leerla._

Pensó con pesar.

Siempre que terminaba leyendo ese tipo de revistas terminaba con una parte de ella dolida, sumándole que sus compañeros de trabajo también las leían y solían hacerle bromas crueles respecto a su matrimonio.

Kagome suspiró pensando en cómo sería ese día en la oficina.

La crueldad de Kagura no se aplacaría por nada empezando por que ella siempre había estado obsesionada por Sesshomaru y Kagome era la forma más cercana de vengarse de él, _como_ _si_ _él_ _lo supiera_.

Y de todas formas si lo supiera no haría absolutamente nada, Sesshomaru Taisho la odiaba tanto como ella a él.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Ve a callar al mocoso! –Chilló Sango desde su habitación-.

Entornó los ojos y subió las escaleras en busca del pequeño Zeth quien lloraba fuertemente, mágicamente al abrir la puerta de su habitación dejó de llorar como si ya supiera de quien se trataba.

Kagome sonrió ante la dulzura de su mirada y aún más cuando Zeth le tendió sus manos pidiendo que lo cargara.

— ¡Kag, apresúrate ya nos vamos! –La llamó Stefanía-.

Tomó con rapidez en sus brazos a Zeth y con paso firme bajó las escaleras.

—Llegaré tarde por tu culpa –se quejó Sango-.

—No era yo la que no sabía que ponerse.

Sango dejó de aplicar el rímel en su ojo derecho para posar sus ojos grises en ella la miró con reproche cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿En serio? –Dijo con burla-, porque yo creo que la que no supo que ponerse es otra.

Se hubiese sentido ofendida si no conociera a Sango o si no estuviese en lo cierto.

Sango constantemente se burlaba de ella por su ropa ''seria'' o ''aburrida'' como ella la catalogaba siempre.

La ignoró una vez más haciendo muecas para el bebé entre sus brazos.

—No seas odiosa Sango –la retó Stefanía-.

Sango entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Cinco minutos después Stefanía había estacionado su auto en frente del bufet, Kagome abrió la puerta de conductor para ver el mal humor de Dayana porque llegaría tarde.

Sin importarle las quejas de su amiga colocó al pequeño Zeth en los brazos delgados de Sango, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Tengo que sostener yo al mocoso?

—Por lo menos hasta que llegues a tu destino y dejen a mi bebé en casa de Thalía.

— ¡¿Por qué yo?! –Lloriqueó con dramatismo-.

Stefanía entornó los ojos con burla.

—Yo voy manejando ¡genio!

Besó toda la cara de su bebé ignorándolas.

—Mami –balbuceó el pequeño-.

Sin duda lo más difícil del mundo era la hora de despedirse de Zeth, aún era muy pequeño, con el corazón encogido lo abrazó de nuevo y volvió a depositarlo en los brazos de su amiga.

Se dio la vuelta pasa comenzar a caminar hasta su lugar de trabajo rogando en silencio por no ser el chivo expiatorio del bufet.

— ¡Despídete por lo menos! –gritaron ambas-.

A paso firme entró y como siempre que había una nota de presa de su marido todos la miraban con desdén y antipatía creyéndose superiores a ella.

Quizás no eran superiores a ella pero conservaban su dignidad por lo menos.

¿Por qué la vida con Sesshomaru Taisho era de ese modo?

— Kagome Higurashi creerá en toda la fantasía que escribe en sus novelas románticas Principio del formulario –releyó con sorna-.

Kagome continuó caminando hasta su oficina tratando de ignorarla pero Kagura Ogami no era una mujer simple de ignorar.

Ya se lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto.

— ¿Vas a encerrarte a llorar por lo que nunca has tenido? –preguntó burlona-.

Y como siempre que la atacaba Kagome se defendía.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti Kagura –se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla llena de soberbia y resentimiento-, ¿No es cierto? Lo digo porque llevas toda la vida deseando que Sesshomaru te dedique la mínima mirada para que sepa que existes.  
Kagura la miró con furia.  
Quería acercarse a ella y ahorcarla con deleite.  
Cuando Kagome había entrado al bufet de abogados de InuYasha Taisho había conocido a una dulce y condescendiente Kagura Ogami ella se había encargado de ayudarla en todo al menos eso había sido hasta que encontró a Kagome y a Sesshomaru en una situación comprometedora en la oficina de InuYasha, sólo de acordarse le daba vergüenza.  
 _Flashback:  
_ Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su hermano adoptivo InuYasha el cual ocuparía hasta que InuYasha volviera de Grecia con su mujer y su primogénito, Kykio estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio cuando decidieron viajar a su país natal para recibir al primer nieto de la familia Taisho.  
Sesshomaru como era frío y calculador se había ofrecido a cuidar el puesto de su hermano.  
Lo que le extrañaba y le intrigaba a Kagome era el porqué la había mandado a llamar a ella.  
Desde que se conocían no se podían ni siquiera soportar pero ciertamente había algo que los atraía del otro.  
Tenían una química sexual que nunca había experimentado con nadie, era muy evidente.  
Sesshomaru había caminado hasta ella a paso lento pero sin titubeos, el era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
Su cercanía la hizo temblar pero lo que le causó temor a ella fue la naturalidad con la que lo deseo.  
—Ha llegado un caso, Bobby McBrown el chico es acusado de robo a mano arma.  
Sesshomaru no era abogado pero si estudiaba mucho sobre la profesión.  
¿Por qué cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca estaba tentada a besarlo? Pero besarlo no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que quería hacerle.  
—Le dije a InuYasha que tenía la agenda llena, lo siento Sesshomaru.  
Se dio la vuelta para refrenar el deseo que se albergaba en su interior pero no pudo avanzar mucho más cuando sintió la mano de él apretando su ante brazos deteniendo su cobarde huida.  
—He leído _Sueños de medianoche_ –dijo susurrándole al oído-.  
Causó un estremecimiento en ella y un cosquilleo una zona vergonzosa de su cuerpo.  
¿Cómo la frialdad de él podía calentarla de esa manera?  
¿Por qué había cambiado el tema tan de repente?  
—Me ha gustado el polvo que han echado Franceska y Herodio en el baño de su casa –continuó susurrando-.  
Ahora pasaba sus labios por el contorno de la oreja mientras que hablaba.  
—Te has inspirado esos personajes en nosotros ¿No es cierto Gatáki mou?  
Kagome era escritora cuando Zeth se lo permitía aparte de ser una estupenda abogada.  
Había publicado uno que otro libro pero el libro del que hablaba Sesshomaru, era sólo un borrador del cual ella sólo le había contado a dos personas.  
Sango y Stefanía.  
Kagome ya sabía de quien había sido la maravillosa idea de mostrarle su alma desnuda a Sesshomaru. Porque eso eran esos escritos para ella.  
Su alma desnuda.  
Kagome dio un respingo al sentir el pecho de Sesshomaru pegado a su espalda mientras que sus manos viajaban lentamente por su abdomen como si tratara de seducirla, de tentarla.  
—Quisiera intentar eso y mucho más contigo Gatáki mou.  
Kagome no supo que decir pero Sesshomaru tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para pensar la había volteado y de inmediato atacó su boca con la suya.  
Ella no entendía como alguien como él le estuviese dando un beso como ese.  
Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome e hizo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas.  
Ver a Kagome todos los días pasearse de aquí para allá con esa falta que si bien no era corta era ajustada y hacía que viera el culo respingón que Kagome tenía, no lo aguanto más y la mandó a llamar sin saber qué hacer.  
Frenético colocó a Kagome en el escritorio de InuYasha con él entre sus piernas entonces se meció contra ella dejándole sentir su dureza.  
Kagome soltó un jadeo de satisfacción por la presión de su bulto contra su vagina caliente.  
Estaba empapada y sólo pedía por él.  
No le importaba si estaban en la oficina o que la puerta estuviese sin seguro.  
Su parte racional la había abandonado y sólo quería ser tomada por Sesshomaru Taisho.  
Él quitó las bragas de Kagome y tan rápido introdujo un dedo en lo más profundo de su ser.  
Kagome gimió dolorida por lo estrecha que estaba pero pronto aquel dolor se convirtió en la satisfacción más grande del mundo.  
Sesshomaru bajó hasta sus piernas abiertas y con su lengua lamió y chupó la vagina de ella, con su lengua la masturbaba y Kagome se sentía plena.  
Cuando se corrió en la boca de Sesshomaru jadeante y cansada se agarró de los anchos hombros de él.  
Fue allí donde Kagura abrió la puerta con una **caja** negra en sus manos para encontrarse con tal escena, entonces salió avergonzada y enojada.

Más que nada enojada.  
Ahora sí que odiaba a Kagome Higurashi quien había matado toda **ilusión** que tuviese por Sesshomaru.

 _Principio del formulario_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ahora sí que odiaba a Kagome.  
— ¿Estás loca? Por lo menos yo no soy a la que han engañado más de mil veces –se burló-.  
—Eso es lo que tú crees o lo que todos creen pero nadie sabe lo que pasa entre ambos –aunque de cierta forma era verdad quería mentir para vengarse de Kagura por sus constantes burlas-, Sesshomaru me ama y yo lo amo y aunque te duela y a ustedes también _brujas_ , Sesshomaru Taisho es _mío_ por eso me hizo su esposa.  
Todas la miraron con envidia y odio pero de un momento a otro ya no la veían sino a alguien de tras de ella.  
Kagura y su séquito se cruzaron de brazos con chulería.  
Y fue allí donde ella se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de ella y para confirmarlo él la tomó de la cintura y besó su cuello haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera.  
— _Agapi_ _mou_ _2_ _,_ estás realmente preciosa hoy –murmuró aun apretándola hasta él-.  
Se sentía incómoda ante su cercanía hasta que miró la cara de odio de Kagura.  
Kagome le sonrió y se volteó para enfrentar a Sesshomaru y darle un largo beso al que él respondió sin titubeos.  
Ambos se soltaron y Sesshomaru aprovechó para susurrar en el oído de Kagome.  
—Tienes mucho que explicar gatáki mou.  
—Tú eres quien tiene mucho que explicar.  
—Muy bien, el espectáculo acabó, vallan a sus trabajos –habló de la manera tan fría que siempre lo hacía-, vamos.  
Tomó el ante brazo de Kagome para llevarla a la puerta de salida pero ella se soltó cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los veía.  
— ¿A dónde me llevas? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido-.  
—A tener una larga charla contigo.  
—No puedo irme Sesshomaru en una hora llega un caso muy importante para InuYasha y no puedo dejarlo.  
—Ya lo llamaré para que se encargue él.  
—No puedo...  
— ¡Eres mi mujer maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podrías?  
 _¿Su mujer?  
_ Sesshomaru la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.  
—Vamos.  
No quiso protestar por lo molesto que se veía Sesshomaru y juntos caminaron a su carro **rojo**.

Entonces el corazón de Kagome bombeó más rápido imaginándose lo que pasaría cuando estarían totalmente solos.

Principio del formulario

 _ **Gatáki mou1:**_ Gatita mía.

 _ **Ag**_ ** _api_** _ **mou2:**_ Amor mío.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando tenía a Kagome cerca su auto control desaparecía y sólo quería tomarla en donde estuviese sin importanle quien mirara, si Kagome no fuera tan puritana.  
Miró el rojo de sus mejillas y le sonrió.  
Sólo con ella podía sonreír realmente.  
— ¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño Zeth? –Preguntó para aligerar el ambiente-.  
Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por su presencia lo que de cierta manera le hizo sentir mal.  
Él no era al monstruo que todos creían pero Kagome sólo trataba de alejarlo.  
—Come bastante –dijo cambiando la cara totalmente-, me dice mami –rió con nostalgia-, y cada vez que tiene cerca a Sango la hala de los pelos y… _creo_ _que_ _te_ _extraña_.  
Sesshomaru la miró pero no dijo nada más.  
Veinte minutos después ya habían llegado a su destino, la casa de Sesshomaru.  
Kagome tembló en anticipación por lo que iba a pasar, sabía que una vez entrados en confianza Sesshomaru se lanzaría a por ella como un león a su presa.  
— ¿Quieres algo de tomar Kag? –preguntó-.  
Su tono de voz siempre había sido frío pero sensual, como si la sedujera con la más mínima palabra.  
Kagome negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el mueble negro de la amplia sala.  
Hasta que lo vio sentarse a su lado.  
— ¿De qué es lo que según tu tengo que hablarte? –Fue directo al grano-.  
No quería pasar más tiempo del que debía con Sesshomaru.  
—Me han contado que me estás siendo infiel Kagome –dijo con un falso desdén-.  
Sesshomaru habló como solía hablar siempre, sereno y frío como el hielo.  
Trató de mantener la calma y no mostrar síntomas de celos, porque así se sentía, malditamente celoso por aquel hombre que estaba teniendo a su Kagome.  
La vio fruncir el ceño furiosa y antes que le preguntarle ella se levantó indignada.  
— ¡¿Que yo te he sido infiel?! –Resopló-, ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices Sesshomaru? Estamos casados sólo porque mi padre dejó en su testamento que me casara contigo para poder darme la custodia de Zeth y tu ni siquiera sé porque aceptaste no soy una mujer deseable para alguien como tú.  
Me he dado cuenta que he estado reprimiendo tu vida Sesshomaru y de paso estoy jodiendo la vida ¿Entiendes? Desde que nos casamos no he recibido más que burlas, críticas y rechazo por lo nuestro porque me eres " _infiel_ " pero lo que ellos no saben es que ni siquiera tengo un esposo real con el que pueda quejarme, tú hiciste esto por compasión conmigo y yo no tengo derecho a réplica... Por eso, es mejor que nos divorciemos Sesshomaru, yo podré ir a visitar a Zeth a tu casa o a la casa de Thalía y tú serás libre al igual que yo de las críticas por tus " _infidelidades_ ".

Le dijo con todo el pesar en su corazón, no quería por nada en el mundo separarse de su hermano Zeth pero tampoco podía obligar por más tiempo a Sesshomaru a sacrificar su libertad.  
Sesshomaru no dejó ni un momento de mirarla su mandíbula estaba apretada y la miraba furiosa.  
Cuando terminó de hablar la haló hasta que cayó en su pecho como siempre hacía cuando estaban juntos, pero esta vez no cedería, lo dejaría a un más libre de lo que ya era, ahora podría casarse con quien realmente amara, Kagome forcejeó para soltarse pero su agarre era más fuerte.  
— ¿Quieres el divorcio para casarte con ese, no? –Preguntó molesto-, con Kouga Matsuno.  
Kagome lo miró sorprendida y estupefacta a la vez.  
Nunca había visto que nada nublara la cara de Sesshomaru más que la frialdad pero al verlo tan furioso tuvo miedo.  
¿Y cómo conocía de Kouga? El no era más que un compañero de trabajo.  
—No Sesshomaru ¿De qué hablas? Kouga es sólo mi compañero de trabajo, no entiendo por qué dices eso.  
Lo vio relajarse un poco pero ella no podía estar más extrañada.  
—Lo digo por esa chica con la que siempre estás en las revistas Bárbara Kafkis, ahora me he dado cuenta de que la quieres por eso no dejas de salir con ella y siempre van tomados de las manos.  
Por primera vez desde que conocía a Sesshomaru esté la miraba con una ceja alzada y conteniendo la risa.

Absolutamente nadie conocía esa faceta de él y si ella le comentara a alguien posiblemente se reiría en su cara tomándolo como la broma más estúpida del mundo.  
Hasta que no pudo más y se rió como nunca lo había hecho dejando a Kagome fuera de lugar.  
Ella se levantó con hastío al verlo burlarse de ella y golpeó su hombro pero él no se detuvo.  
Si alguien más hubiese golpeado a Sesshomaru Taisho su mano ya no existiría para entonces.  
— ¡Sesshomaru!

Volvió a ponerse serio y la miró con intensidad.  
—Ella, ella no es mi novia o algo así, es mi prima, crecimos juntos ahora la ayudo con problemas que Bárbara tiene, ella tiene problemas con las drogas… sólo dime una cosa Kag _¿Estás celosa?  
_ ¿Realmente ese era Sesshomaru Taisho? ¿Cómo es que él estaba bromeando con ella?

Seriamente ella se preguntó lo mismo en su cabeza _¿Estás celosa Kagome?_ _  
_Era imposible.  
No dijo nada.  
Caminó hasta la puerta para irse pero antes que la abriera la gran mano de Sesshomaru impidió que la puerta cediera con la otra mano libre le dio la vuelta para ponerla entre la puerta y su pecho.  
—Ni siquiera pienses que me divorciaré de ti, ni sé porque piensas que no eres deseable para mí –gruñó en su cuello-, pero tranquila _Gatáki mou_ hoy te haré cambiar de opinión sobre eso.  
Sus labios cubrieron los de Kagome tan sensual como desesperado.  
Rápidamente la ropa desapareció y ahora permanecían desnudos frente a frente.  
Con brusquedad Sesshomaru la volvió a girar y estampó su pequeño cuerpo a la puerta quedando sus pequeños pechos pegados a la madera.  
Sesshomaru alargó su mano hasta tocar los labios vaginales de Kagome, estaba muy mojada así que introdujo un dedo en ella, Kagome se movían al ritmo de su dedo jadeante sintió la punta del miembro de Sesshomaru en la entrada de su culo ocasionando que se excitara aún más, nunca la habían tomado por ahí pero si lo hacía él ella estaba más que dispuesta.  
De pronto sintió otro dedo más que la masturbaba y no hizo más que empujarse aún más hacia su fuente de placer, Sesshomaru la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza por el deseo.  
Cuando estaba a punto de correrse Sesshomaru se detuvo, ella iba a quejarse hasta que sintió su pene erecto que la embistió sin misericordia.  
—Dios, si Sessh –gimió ella-.  
El vaivén de sus embestidas la estaba poniendo a mil por hora.  
Hasta que finalmente se corrieron.  
Si esfuerzo alguno él la cargó hasta su recámara y la acostó en su cama, a donde realmente pertenecía.

Allí estaba ella de nuevo, justo donde la quería, debajo de él gimiendo su nombre.  
—Oh Kagome, cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo primitivo, solo pienso en poseerte una y otra vez hasta saciarme de ti pero eso es imposible.  
Estaba tan excitado como si hacía segundos no hubiese tenido sexo.  
Besó su hombro hasta llegar hasta a su oído.  
—Ábrete para mi _gatáki_.  
Ella lo hizo como si estuviese hipnotizada con su voz y antes de penetrarla susurró con voz firme.  
—Nunca me dejarás Kagome Higurashi –gruñó-, si te vas de mi lado jamás te dejaré ver a tu hermano, sé que es bajo de mi parte pero solo eso me asegurará tenerte para siempre conmigo  
Y ella estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo tampoco.  
—Ponte cómoda Agapi mou, esto apenas comienza.  
Entonces atacó sus labios otra vez como si de ellos dependiese su vida.  
Pero todo no terminaría allí, aún había mucho por descubrir de Sesshomaru Taisho y Kagome descubriría absolutamente todo de él aunque eso implicase meterse a su cama cuando él quisiera.  
Y aunque ella no lo admitiría estaría siempre dispuesta a eso.  
—No te dejaré ir simplemente porque _te_ _quiero_ _Kagome_.

Sin dudarlo tenerlo era mejor que soñarlo a medianoche y que estuviera lejos de ella.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
